


I'm not your gay Yoda, Stiles

by Yestoertchen



Series: I'm not your gay Yoda, Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestoertchen/pseuds/Yestoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn't sure if he was delighted or offended by the fact that he could buy Stiles' affections with sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your gay Yoda, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://rememberthehuntress.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably warn you that this series was started before 3b and I didn't really feel like adhering to canon so this work is non-canon compliant after S3a.

Danny knocked on the front door to the Stilinski home. Christmas break had finally begun and so Danny had spent his day so far catching up on much needed sleep. So when he had rolled out of bed around lunch time he’d had a few (read: a fuck-ton) of increasingly long worded messages from Stiles, asking to hang out (it had started with “hey wanna hang out?” and had ended with “Okay so maybe I wasn’t clear enough but I meant we could hang out _today_? Unless you’re busy, which is totally cool. But if you’re not busy and you’re just playing hard to get, that’s totally not cool dude! You could tell me if you don’t wanna hang out with me, ya know? No hard feelings. Or do you want to be wooed? Because I can do that. I can totally woo you. So here it goes: I humbly request your presence in the Stilinski residence so we may enjoy each other’s company.”) Thank god for unlimited texting or the Sheriff would have to get a second job, judging by the novels Stiles could type up when sending a text. Anyway, Danny had answered (a simple “you doofus, I was SLEEPING! Be there in 30”) and got ready before Stiles could work himself up even more about whether or not Danny wanted to hang out with him.

The Sheriff answered the door, smiling at Danny. “Happy Holidays, son” he said and let Danny step inside. The living room looked like a Christmas elf had vomited all over it, with the most garish decorations a multi-billion dollar industry could come up with. Red and green garlands hung everywhere, Christmas stockings were attached to the stairs (the largest one had Stiles’ name on it and was so big, a toddler could’ve probably used it as a sleeping back; there were three other stockings, one with ‘DAD’ on it and the other two with the names ‘SCOTTY’ and ‘MELISSA’ adorned), a Christmas tree took up most of the space in the living room (decorated with various knick knacks in green, blue and gold and colourful blinking fairy lights) and fake icicles hanging on the doorway (no mistletoe though). Despite himself, Danny smiled at the scene, the Stilinski house had a distinct Christmas-y feel to it and it felt warm and homey. 

“Is Stiles’ stocking made to accommodate a new car or something?” Knowing Stiles, there was a story behind that.

The Sheriff laughed at that. “Something like that. He had this stocking since he was six and was convinced that if he only had a stocking big enough then Santa would bring him the pony he wanted. These days he tries to goad me into filling the whole stocking up with chocolate and risk the very real possibility of Stiles falling into a sugar-induced coma by New Year’s.”

Danny chuckled. “That’s sounds like something he’d do.”

“Speaking of which, I just made some hot cocoa so you can go ahead and get some for yourself and my little delinquent of a son.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stilinski.” Danny went into the kitchen while the Sheriff made himself comfortable in the living room and turned on the TV (how the man could concentrate on anything while there was the miniature equivalent of Las Vegas driving his electricity bill through the roof around him, Danny will never know; he supposed living with Stiles would make you impervious to most low-level sensory perceptions around you). He fixed two cups of cocoa (with whipped cream and extra mini-marshmallows because Stiles wasn’t the only one with a sweet tooth) and went upstairs. Stiles’ door was slightly ajar and Danny could hear him talking inside. 

“Hey, I brought some entirely unnecessary sugar from your Dad.” Since he had his hands full, Danny simply nudged the door open with his foot. 

“You came!” Stiles jumped up from where he had been sitting at his desk. Danny tried (and failed) not to roll his eyes at the surprise in Stiles’ voice. “I did say as much, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but still…!” Stiles made grabby hands for the cocoa and Danny handed him one of the cups (the one with more whipped cream because he was generous like that and also because he didn’t want to deal with the pouting that would ensue had he had done otherwise).

Danny turned his head towards the computer where Scott was grinning up at him from an open skype window. Scott gave him a little wave. “Hey buddy!”

“Hey Scott!” Danny sat down in front of the computer. “How is Christmas break treating you?”

Scott smiled. “Well you know how it is, sleeping until noon and not changing out of my pj’s for three days straight. Isaac is still passed out from last night’s CoD tournament.”

Danny threw a playful glare at Stiles (who totally ignored him in favour of picking the marshmallows from his cocoa). “Someone didn’t get that memo.”

Scott went to reply but was interrupted by Stiles. “Ah that’s the stuff.” Stiles took a deep gulp from the sweet concoction. “You’re totally my favourite, Danny. You bring sweets.”

“Hey!” came Scott’s mock-indignant voice from the computer.

Danny chuckled. “If your affections are won by sweet confections shouldn’t your undying love be for Mrs. Mueller the lunch lady?”

“Ewww, Danny she’s like 70! And married! And has two grandkids! Whose names are Linda and Mark!”

“I don’t want to know how you know the names of the lunch lady’s grandkids.” 

“I engage people in conversation, Danny.” More like they start talking so you’ll leave them in peace, Danny thought amused. 

“On that note”, Scott piped up “I’ll take my leave and let you guys do whatever you’re gonna do. Be safe!”

“Scott!” Stiles yelled but Scott had already signed off. Stiles had actually turned beet red around the ears and avoided looking at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. “I get the feeling you’ve been talking about me, Stilinski.” His tone was teasing and if possible, Stiles’ blush intensified. In fact Danny thought, most of his blood must have been relocated to his face.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t.” And yes, there was definitely some fidgeting going on now. Stiles sat on his bed looking down at the mug in his hands, which was already as good as empty (Danny had yet to touch his).

“Admit it, you’ve been waxing poetry to Scott about how awesome I am.”

“Have not.”

“You have so and you know it.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles threw his arms in the air and yep, there went his (now thankfully empty) mug. “What are my chances of you letting this go?”

Danny raised one eyebrow. “Would _you_ let this go?”

“Touché.”  
________________________

A while later, Stiles was settled on his bed while Danny looked up movies they could watch on Netflix (“Stiles you have seen the Avengers a dozen times. You can recite every single dialogue, why should we watch it again?” “Because _we_ have never seen it together! I want to impress you with my knowledge of Marvel trivia.” “If you thought that would persuade me, you’re wrong.”). It was a comfortable silence and yet Danny felt like he had to ask the questions that had been bothering him ever since he found Stiles that day in the library. It was like a giant elephant in the room. Still, he didn’t want to rip open old wounds that obviously had barely begun to heal. 

“Stiles?”

“Hmmm?”

“Will you ever tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me why all this weird stuff happens around you and Scott. Tell me why Boyd died. Tell me why you can’t sleep. Tell me why Jackson left.”

Stiles was silent for a long moment. “Danny, I… yes, I want to tell you. But this is sort of not my secret to tell. There are others who deserve a say in this as well.”

Danny considered this. “OK.”

“OK? Just OK?” Stiles looked puzzled.

“Yeah I get that those involved with you deserve a say in whether you’ll rope me in. Stiles, it’s OK because I know you’re not doing this to keep me in the dark. For all that I don’t know, I know you want to protect your friends. So I can wait for all of you guys to sort this out. I just don’t want to start whatever we have on lies. I’ve had that and it sucks balls.”

Stiles smiled and got up from the bed. “Whatever we have, huh?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stiles, whatever…” Danny didn’t get to finish his sentence because Stiles chose to launch himself at Danny with his mouth planted firmly on Danny’s lips. The angle was slightly awkward with Stiles still standing his hands on both sides of the chair Danny was sitting in and Stiles seemed not to sure if his advances were welcome. Yet Danny’s stomach did a somersault and maybe it wasn’t the most perfect kiss in the world but it was definitely the most intense one he’s ever had. So Danny grabbed Stiles waist and pulled him closer, opened his mouth a little and probed his tongue gently against Stiles’ still closed lips. Who – once he had taken the hint – reciprocated enthusiastically. 

They kissed like this for a long while, Stiles with his arms around Danny’s neck while Danny’s hands rested on the small of Stiles’ back (and yes, the position was less than comfortable especially with Stiles still more or less standing; neither seemed willing to come up for air in order to change that though).

Stiles pressed a little closer and yep, Danny was definitely not the only one turned on by this development. Danny grabbed Stiles hips (he barely resisted the urge to go for that tempting ass) and tried to pull Stiles flush against him. Stiles however seemed to have a different idea because he gently pulled Danny up and took two, three steps backwards before letting himself drop on his bed taking Danny with him. And not even the less than nice landing of Danny’s knee on Stiles’ thigh could stop them in their pursuit of breaking the record for longest-kiss-without-coming-up-for-air.

_________________

“Sooooooo….” Stiles started while they were lying on the bed, watching a particularly boring scene of some random movie Danny had clicked on (because let’s face it they were mostly kissing, less watching).

“Yes?” 

“Are we boyfriend and boyfriend now? Partners? _Lovers?_ ”

Danny just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “Boyfriends sounds fine.”

“I’m also up for some Yedi/Padawan terminology, you know. Because I imagine there will be _a lot_ of things you could teach me.”

“I’m not your gay Yoda, Stiles.”

“Who said anything about Yoda? Try Obiwan. Ewan McGregor is hot.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Well ye…” This time it was Danny cutting Stiles off, straddling him while he attempted to kiss every thought of Ewan McGregor out of Stiles. 

They were interrupted several minutes (could also have been hours, the sun was beginning to set and the credits of the movie had long finished rolling) by a knock on the door followed almost immediately by an audible click that suggested a door being opened. Danny tried to jump off the bed but his feet tangled in the sheets and his hand down the back of Stiles’ jeans (he couldn’t resist, so sue him) made that an impossible endeavour. 

“Hey boys, do you want order…” the Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks, apparently taking in the scene of his son lying on the bed with another guy who he obviously just had been making out with.

Stiles seemed at a loss for words ( _What!? How!?_ ) and the Sheriff just gaped, so it fell to Danny to break the (really, really uncomfortable) silence.

“Mr. Stilinski…” The Sheriff held up his hand, effectively shutting Danny up.

“So I take it you guys don’t want to have dinner then?”

“Oh no Dad, dinner is fine! You want to order something? If it’s pizza, don’t you _dare_ ordering the cheese-in-the-crust kind.” Stiles (who seemed to have found his words again) probably would have babbled on in an attempt to conceal what had been going on not 2 minutes ago (fat chance at that) but the Sheriff just rolled his eyes and was halfway out the door already.

“Pizza will be here in half an hour. Be decent by then!” And then the door shut behind him.

Stiles just stared at the door. “I can’t believe it. I have a boyfriend for 5 minutes and already got caught making out with him.”

Danny fell off the bed, he laughed so hard.


End file.
